


储备粮

by yangsuijun



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangsuijun/pseuds/yangsuijun





	储备粮

日已沉山。

今日探索任务完成的还算顺利，虽然小妖有些难缠，但凭借本能对战斗节奏的把握和熟练的法器发动，你们还是达成了计划的结果。

花洒中喷出的水温度刚好，洗去了一身的黏腻也冲走了奔忙的疲劳，你正时在这个放松的时刻意识到，今天的蛊雕有些奇怪。

往日热衷于战斗的他今日显得有些心不在焉，即便没有刻意看向他的方向你也能明显的感受到他的目光，虽说他被他注视着不是第一次，可是不一样，那眼神里带着的不是过去那种看“储备粮”的戏谑，而是一种更深的，更加隐秘的...渴望？

这也就是你敲响他房门的原因。

良久无人回应，可屋内的灯光却昭示着主人并未外出，你试着推门，竟没有锁，出于担忧，你低低道一句告罪便抬脚迈入屋内。

拂面而来的是湿润的湿气和满屋异香，难以言表，只是莫名的让人想及淙淙流水的小溪滩。

你并不讨厌这个味道，心中却不知怎的生出几分无名的燥热，你的眼里带着自己都未察觉的焦躁，最终锁定在闻声从床榻上抬起头的蛊雕身上。

高大的男人此时正无力的趴着，锐利如鹰的眼神软了下来，似是带了层薄薄的水雾，看到你来，他并未表现出多大的惊讶，只是鼻腔里冲出一声轻哼，便哑着嗓子唤你过去。

直觉在警告你危险，可随着时间推移不断叠加着的焦躁赶却在催促着你靠近他，你有些无措，理智与本能的博弈最终转化为你的踌躇不前。

“靠...你是真的什么都不懂吗？”榻上的男人强撑着支起了身子，用带着绯红的眼忿忿的瞪你。“你分化成了天乾，你难道不知道？”

在他称得上是无奈的眼神中你点了点头，来到妖荒界面对各种奇奇怪怪的事情你已经习惯了，所以即便是下身长出了小兄弟你也慢慢就接受了，对于天乾地坤，你当然是未曾听闻。

于是他又低低的骂了声，再次招呼你过去，你不再拒绝，本想坐在床沿却被一拉倒在了他身上。

进屋时闻到的气味似乎更加浓郁了，你惊诧的感觉到下体起了羞人的反应，想要侧身掩饰却被他牢牢握住手腕，只能维持着伏在他身上的姿势远离不得，你臊的没脸看他，那只按在他胸口的手却感受到了一阵震动，是他在笑。

“你那物什不觉着难受？”你听到他促狭的声音带着微微的喘息，他锢着你手腕的手慢慢下移揽住了你的腰肢，另一只手抬起，算得上温柔的一下下顺着你的发丝。

“你是天乾，我是地坤，你该上我。”

说是让你上他，却还是自顾自的占据了主动位，他脱下自己本就不多的衣物，又颤抖着手来扒你的，你被他推搡着半依在榻上，而他跨坐在你的腰间。

地坤的肉穴天生适于交合，而妖族强健的身体本就有很高的耐受度，蛊雕本就不是磨叽的性子，大概是应为这样，他没有半点犹豫的，扶着你挺立的阴茎对着穴口就沉下了腰。可随后便撑着手臂垂着首，战栗着没了动作。

柔软而高热的甬道包裹着你，你沉溺于这种未尝体验过的滋味，想要获得快感却又不知该怎么做，只能着急的抱着他的肩在他颈侧肩头又啃又咬，没得到什么倒是留下了一个又一个暧昧的吻痕牙印儿。

好一会儿他似乎是缓了过来，叹了口气，微微侧了侧头向你靠近了些，将后颈送到你的唇边。

“咬这里。”

你乖乖照做，天乾信香的注入让怀中的人呜咽出了声，你舔了舔被你咬破的那块皮肉，凑到他赤红的耳边“你在捕猎时，是不是也是这么叫的？”

闻言他报复性的绞紧了肠壁，夹的初尝人事的你险些泄了身。你讨好似的啄着他的唇角，才堪堪放过了你，却不再摆弄腰身，就定定的看着你，眼里是恶作剧般的笑。

“我累了，你动一动。”

你一边诽腹着强大如他的妖怪哪有那么容易累，一边认命的退出他的身子顺着他的动作将他放倒在榻上，若是无视他面色明显带着挑衅的神色，床笫间的他身体意外的乖巧，主动的向你张开腿，修长的手指探进腿间，拨开湿漉漉的被玩弄的一时无法闭合微微红肿的穴口。

“进来。”

你不满他命令的口吻，俯身凑近，却只是撑着床垫支着上身一下一下蹭着他的唇。“进哪里？蛊雕若是不说，我...不会呢。”

他的喘息即刻变得更加粗重，狠狠的一口咬在你的肩头，不过到底是千岁的老妖怪，脸皮着实也是够厚的。“进我身子里啊，呼，狡猾的人类。”

你便随了他的意，刚挤进一个头部他的腿便下意识的缠了上来，紧紧夹住你的腰，意在将你拉的更近，你顺着他给的力道深深浅浅的顶，他也不吝啬于一声声带着媚意的缱绻的吟阿，他拿带着水光的眼看你，眼里是潋滟的欲求和渴望，你自然不会拂了他的兴致，更加卖力的挺动着腰。

激烈的肉体碰撞不再克制，你在他的体内恣意妄为，叛逆的打破了他给你的节奏。年长的强大妖物此时雌伏在你的身下，被顶的气息不稳，却倔强着不肯向你讨饶。

这愈发刺激了你的好胜心，你好奇于他失去分寸的模样，便去捉弄他挺立的乳首，乳尖颤抖着沾上透明的唾液，另一侧的胸口被你咬出了个发红的印记，他竟有些害羞，抬手去推你的肩膀，可你下身的作乱让他彻底没了力气，那轻微动作可谓是不足为意了。

你的技巧其实是极其差劲的，抽插的毫无章法只是在甬道里乱窜，不过次数多了，加之他刻意的调整着配合，在一次深顶下，你进入了一处高热而更为狭小的腔道。

他几乎是一瞬间瞪大眼睛颤抖着失了声，无意识的挺了挺腰，被冷落许久的前段在你的腹部蹭了蹭，洒出星星点点的白浊，脊背绷直整个身体拉出了诱人的曲线，抬着项张着口，露出猩红的舌尖和锋利的犬齿。

窄小的肉道让你动作的更加艰难，他恍惚中夹紧了你，迷离湿润的眼映着你。

“可以了...给我...吧。”

你被他激的抖了抖，下一秒便再克制不住，尽数将体液充进了他的生殖腔。

从射精的余韵中缓过来，你抬腰欲从他身体里退出去，他却用无力的腿箍着你，眼里的湿润还未散去，嗓音也带着餍足的沙哑。“结还没退，你是想疼死你自个儿还是疼死我。”

你只好继续付在他身上，东啃啃西咬咬加深那些先前留下的痕迹，他把你抱的紧，揽着你的肩在你耳边吐着气音。

“现在你面子里子都是我的了，你可要负责喂饱我。”

你一时有点懵，半晌才反应过来便就剩下脸红，得，以后不仅是他的储备粮，还成了他的“储备粮”。


End file.
